


【闻也】年下也没有什么不好

by Justamoon



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justamoon/pseuds/Justamoon
Relationships: all也;闻也;温闻尔雅
Kudos: 22





	【闻也】年下也没有什么不好

1  
年后刚开春，夜晚的街道弥漫着薄薄的雾，时针即将指向十一点，街上空荡荡的，有野猫从废弃的巷子里蹿到绿化中，一转眼又没了影儿。翟潇闻坐在二十四小时便利店门口的长椅上，食指拉开拉环打开一听啤酒，仰头用力灌了一大口，气泡冲击着鼻腔，呛的五官都缩成一团。

他跟刘也吵架了，这次不是闹着玩儿，之前不管有什么矛盾，两人从来没开口提过分手，这次刘也说分手的时候，自己大概是被气昏了头梗着脖子就答应了，这会儿坐在长椅上被晚风吹醒了头脑，才隐隐觉得后悔。

啤酒很快见了底，他用力捏着瓶身，易拉罐的声音在安静的街道上显得格外清晰刺耳，翟潇闻回想着事情的开端，回忆追溯到傍晚下班前。

“小翟，去吧，就当凑个人数也好啊，不然我们几个人多尴尬”老三扒在他电脑背面只露出一双眼睛，可怜巴巴的拜托。

老二划着转椅从办公室另一头靠近他“就是，反正你回去也没事干，不如跟我们一起去看妹子”

“翟潇闻，你忍心看大哥一把年纪连妹子手都还没摸过吗？这次联谊就是个机会，他们说了人数必须得够，否则就作废”老四语重心长的拍了拍他的肩。

翟潇闻扭头看了眼老大颓废的模样，实在架不住他们四个车轮战一样的劝说败下阵来。数据组五个大老爷们儿，按年龄排，翟潇闻最小，长得也最好看拿得出手，尽管知道联谊打着他的名号，还是不忍心拒绝，毕竟四位哥哥平时待他都不错。

一片欢呼声中悄咪着摸出手机给刘也发了条微信【晚上加班，得晚点儿回去】

那头很快回了消息【用不用给你带点儿宵夜？】

翟潇闻勾了勾嘴角手指敲着手机屏幕飞快的回复【不用，爱你哦❤】

【我也爱你❤】

把手机装回兜里，收拾了一下桌子，五个人整整齐齐坐在椅子上只等下班打卡。

2  
他们选的地方在公司附近商场一楼的餐厅，开放式餐厅，周围只有绿植做隔断，环境不错。这里他经常来，商场二楼有家甜品店，刘也很爱吃他们家的草莓蛋糕。等人间隙，翟潇闻盘算着等会儿散了伙顺便给恋人带份儿甜品。

联谊的五个妹子倒是挺准时，一伙人面对面坐着，特意让服务员拼了桌，翟潇闻对面那个短发妹子似乎对他很感兴趣，尽管他埋着头只顾往嘴里塞吃的，还是含情脉脉的撑着脑袋看着他，查户口似的一个问题接着一个问题。

“像你这样的，肯定谈过不少女朋友吧”妹子眼巴巴等着他回答。

翟潇闻擦了擦嘴，破天荒的抬头看她“我没谈过”他当然没谈过女朋友，男朋友家里倒是有一位。

女孩喜出望外“真的吗？为什么呢？以你的条件异性缘应该不差的”说完还伸手捏了捏他的脸颊。

猝不及防被人捏了脸颊，抬手蹭了蹭开口“呃……暂时以工作为重吧”被老二和老三夹在中间躲也躲不开，只能干坐着被人吃豆腐。

越往下聊女孩对他越觉得他可爱，两人还交换了联系方式，翟潇闻本来没想留微信，为了在哥儿几个面前装装样子只好不情不愿的点开自己的微信二维码。

一伙人聊的热火朝天，压根儿没注意到旁边扶梯上压迫性的视线。商场就在商业区附近，离所有公司都比较近，刘也他们部门最近刚完成一个项目，作为部门负责人他提议晚上聚餐犒劳犒劳大家，下班前收到翟潇闻的消息说是晚上要加班，为了安慰恋人，他特意从刚刚聚餐的餐厅打包了两份招牌菜品，吃完饭一群人又起哄去唱歌，刘也怕他们疯到太晚，只能委婉拒绝笑着保证一切费用明天报销，众人都知道刘也跟他男朋友感情好，也没再多挽留。

跟同事分开走到一半，他突然想起来翟潇闻一直夸的那家甜品店就在二楼，又拐回来打算顺便打包一份草莓蛋糕。部门选的是商场另一侧的餐厅，走到电梯门口才发现电梯前放着临时维修提示牌，只好提着袋子绕到另一边从扶梯上去。

站在扶梯上百无聊赖的打量楼下的店面，猛然间瞥到熟悉的身影，扶梯缓缓往上，视线被阻挡，没来得及看的太真切，刘也在心里吐槽怎么可能，翟潇闻说他加班来着，肯定看错了。然而终究还是不放心，他又从另一头绕下去匆匆忙忙走到餐厅附近隔着绿植打量那个熟悉的背影。

翟潇闻总觉得有人盯着他，不经意回头四目相对，两人顿时愣在原地，刘也原本还抱着的侥幸心理登时从高空落下摔的粉碎，看着翟潇闻做贼心虚的模样和握住女孩手腕的手，只觉得一阵恶寒包裹着自己，商场里明明开了空调，还是让人脊背发冷。

只愣了一瞬，刘也没再过多停留，留下一个意味不明的眼神转身就走，他没兴趣冲上前去质问，大庭广众有失风度，何况商场里各个公司的人占了不少，大家相互间都有业务往来，总有认识的。他不希望明天上班的时候有人在背后议论某某公司部门负责人商场内亲眼目睹男友劈腿不顾形象大骂渣男，流言蜚语光想一想就够他喝一壶。

3  
打开门把菜扔在桌子上，从卧室里拿了换洗衣服走进浴室，窝在浴缸里仰着头闭上双眼，翟潇闻惊慌失措的模样又出现在眼前，可他握着女孩手的动作也是不争的事实。

在一起快一年，刘也不敢说有多了解自己这个小男友，可他知道年轻人玩性有多大，或许对他而言，两人的关系只是暂时的，只是图个新鲜。毕竟当初在酒局上相遇，是自己先去招惹，隔天满身吻痕从床上醒来，被人从身后一把搂住，始作俑者贴在他耳边低声承诺“我会负责的”

后来不清不楚确定了关系，翟潇闻二话没说搬来跟他一起住，刘也空窗好几年，稍微适应了一下才慢慢接受跟比自己小四岁的男朋友同居的生活，再后来两人相处的倒也甜蜜，翟潇闻每天似乎有用不完的热情，刘也原本日复一日被工作填满的生活也逐渐有了情调，被甜蜜滋润着，他似乎忘记了两人的年龄差，也忘记了翟潇闻是个刚毕业踏入社会没多久对所有事情都充满好奇心的小朋友。

3  
在浴缸里泡的太久，体温逐渐降低，刘也顶着昏昏沉沉的脑袋擦干身体裹上浴袍。路过餐桌，厌恶的看了一眼已经冷掉糊成一团的菜，伸出两根手指捏住打包袋一股脑扔进垃圾桶。

他刚处理好这些，门缓缓打开，身体被人从后抱住，带着寒气的身体贴上来，翟潇闻独特的声线在耳畔萦绕“对不起，我错了”

刘也推开他坐回沙发上大腿交叠“我刚洗完澡，你从外面回来衣服很脏”声音平静，不带任何情绪。

翟潇闻知道他有洁癖，拉开拉链脱掉外套又凑上前“今天是被他们拉过去的，你知道的，同事平时很照顾我，不好拒绝”

一脸真诚，刘也扭头打量他一眼问“那你握着女孩手，也是别人强迫的吗？”

“那是因为她想帮我擦嘴，我急着拒绝才不小心拉住她手的”他怕刘也误会，急的脸都红了。

倒也还说得过去，但问题根源到底不在这儿，刘也靠在沙发上放松身体，他不想再追究那些鸡毛蒜皮的事儿“翟潇闻，你是不是觉得我们俩的关系见不得光，所以才不愿意告诉别人”

其实刘也很介意这个，翟潇闻一直隐瞒两人的关系，外人看来他就是个单身汉，他不懂翟潇闻究竟是碍于颜面不想告诉别人自己是gay还是不想把后路封死，边吊着他边在外面男女通吃。

翟潇闻难以置信的看着他，急赤白脸的辩解“我才刚在公司站稳脚跟，现在让别人知道我有男朋友，平时关系不错的同事会怎么看，你替我考虑一下”

这个问题之前也讨论过，结果总是不欢而散，后来两人也逐渐避免提起。

“所以今天在商场的场景以后还是有可能出现？我明天会不会在酒店撞见你跟别人从房间出来，或者从衣服口袋里掉出别人塞进去的避孕套，这些借口你要用到什么时候”刘也揉了揉太阳穴，刚才泡澡泡太久，头晕的厉害“翟潇闻，信任不是这样用的，信任也有具体数值，迟早有一天会消耗殆尽”

“可我说了，我真的对她不感兴趣，只是走个过场而已”他刚说完，桌上的手机震动两声，屏幕亮起来。

你的草莓蛋糕【今天跟你聊的很开心❤，弟弟，什么时候有空再约？】

刘也瞥了一眼冷笑着开口“什么时候有空再约吧弟弟！草莓蛋糕问你呢！”他一脸好笑的看着翟潇闻红一阵白一阵的脸“还交换了联系方式，不是走个过场吗？怕是一不小心走到心里去了”

翟潇闻跳进黄河也洗不清，他只是无意间提到草莓蛋糕，没想到这个妹子一点眼力见儿没有，转眼就把id改的这么暧昧“真的没有，我想着你喜欢草莓蛋糕才无意间提到的，没想到她会记住。联系方式也是逼不得已才留的”

“我不喜欢草莓蛋糕”刘也面无表情的陈述“我不喜欢甜食”

“那你……”

“因为你说你喜欢”

翟潇闻愣住，他一直以为刘也喜欢甜品，所以经常满大街搜索哪家甜品店什么甜品最好吃，再细心记下来，下次出门时装作无意间发现，看着刘也满足的模样心里偷乐。只是没想到原来两人都在假装。翟潇闻突然觉得自己的用心良苦受到欺骗，他像个小丑一样费尽心思讨好，到头换来一句不喜欢。

他阴沉着脸开口“那你就应该早点告诉我，不喜欢还要装作喜欢，是不是觉得迁就我，我应该觉得感动。刘也，我不是小孩子，不需要你这样，你能不能把我当成成年人对待”

刘也纳闷，怎么转眼变成做错事的人质问自己“所以是我错了？你是成年人没错，但你做的事从头到尾都不像一个成年人该做的，我怎么把你当成成年人？”

“就因为不把我们的关系公之于众？这很重要吗？”翟潇闻不解的反问。

“当然重要，我不是你，翟潇闻，我需要安全感，显然你给不了”他拢了拢浴袍领口坐直身体，眼睛直视前方“或许，当初贸然在一起就是不对的，一夜情对我们来说可能更适合”

“一夜情？”翟潇闻不可思议的重复“我倒没想过你这么开放”说罢又恍然大悟“也对，能在酒会上勾搭年轻面孔跟人上床的，平时作风应该也就那样，我没问过你的风流史，想必也很精彩”他冲着刘也挑了挑眉，丝毫不落下风“早该想到你跟我在一起，就是冲着我年轻，否则怎么会看得上我这种小朋友”他特意加重了小朋友三个字，讽刺的扬了扬嘴角。

刘也没想到他会说出这番话，果然还是小孩子性格“那你呢？两句话就能被勾上床，你就是什么好人？”说出这些话又觉得自己幼稚，何必跟小孩子一般见识。他叹了口气终止无意义的斗嘴“分手吧，翟潇闻，我们不适合”

“你说什么？”翟潇闻噌的一声站起来，反应激烈，浑身气的颤抖，他说这些本来只是逞口舌之快，跟刘也赌气罢了，没想到最终被判了个死刑，气血上涌脑袋一热开口附和道“分手就分手，你说的”

转身就走，门砰的一声合上，刘也坐在原地看着他刚刚脱下没来得及拿走的外套想着已经十点多了，刚开春外面温度低，他会不会冷。

过了两分钟门又打开，翟潇闻无视他走进来拿起外套，走到玄关背对着他掏出钥匙摔在门口的柜子上，再次合上门。

结束了，刘也想。

4  
翟潇闻把手中捏到变形的易拉罐投进垃圾桶，郁闷的起身，幸好之前的房子没断租，否则这会儿他只能去睡酒店。

从那天说完分手后已经过了好几天，翟潇闻有空就盯着手机发呆，看来刘也这次是说真的，一想到以后再也见不到他，他突然有些慌，拿起手机点开熟悉的备注试探着按下发送键【我的东西还在你那儿】

消息没发出去，系统提示【你还不是他（她）好友，请先发送好友验证请求，对方验证通过后才能聊天】，似乎在嘲笑他一厢情愿。翟潇闻愤怒的捶了下桌子，把手机扔在桌上。没想到刘也这么绝情，一不做二不休，果然这才是成熟的成年人真正的面目吗。

又过了几天，翟潇闻收到刘也寄来的包裹，他拿着裁纸刀一一拆开，是他留在刘也那儿杂七杂八的东西，看着满地散落的物品，翟潇闻绝望的想，完了，都完了。

后来公司派他跟老大一起去外地公司交流技术，两个人的事儿也暂时被搁置，一直到他从外地回来再次去了那间酒吧，他跟刘也确定关系后一起来过这间酒吧，酒吧老板是刘也朋友，叫张颜齐。

张颜齐记得他，他刚在吧台坐下，张颜齐就神出鬼没的斜靠在台面上撑着脑袋一脸神秘“我跟你说个事儿”

“什么？”翟潇闻有时候也会觉得奇怪，刘也从哪儿认识的这些奇奇怪怪神神叨叨的人。

“你不要让刘也知道是我告诉你的，否则他会杀了我”他抬起手捂住嘴小声开口“刘也劈腿了”说完等着看翟潇闻暴跳如雷，结果显然让他很失望“诶！你怎么没反应？”

翟潇闻喝了一口手里的酒，装作漫不经心的开口“刘也没告诉你吗？我们分手了”

“啊？为什么？”张颜齐惊叹“难怪……”

“他嫌我年纪小，不够成熟。难怪什么？”

“是吗？”张颜齐转了个身，胳膊搭在吧台上啧啧嘴“可他前两天才在这儿认识一个小朋友，那个小朋友似乎对他很感兴趣，你说刘也什么体质？怎么净吸引这些小年轻，好像比你还小一岁，才23”他又转回身看着翟潇闻“你来之前他们才走没多久，刘也有点喝醉了，小朋友抢着送他回家，我这儿刚刚有点儿忙，也就没推辞……”

他还没说完，翟潇闻就已经冲了出去，张颜齐慌忙接住差点掉下吧台的酒杯，拦都没来得及拦，只能看着他的背影感叹“现在的小朋友，太心急，我话还没说完呢！”他耸了耸肩，一脸无奈“可惜刘也根本就不喜欢人家，自己打车回去了”

5  
翟潇闻没顾得上歇一歇，下了车直奔刘也家，门被他捶的哐哐响。

刘也刚洗完澡正准备上床，听见敲门声吓了一跳，裹上睡袍看清来人后打开门，没来得及开口问，翟潇闻就风风火火推开他夺门而入，把每个房间都搜了一遍连衣柜都没放过。

他气喘吁吁的质问“人呢？”

刘也怕邻居听到，只好关上门莫名其妙的反问“什么人？大半夜你来我家干嘛？你是强盗吗？”

“你刚认识的那个小朋友，人呢？”翟潇闻气的嗓门都大起来。

刘也听不懂他在说什么，之前喝了点酒被风一吹，头晕乎乎的有点发烧，他只想赶紧躺下，伸手扯着翟潇闻把他往外推“我发着烧听不懂你在说什么，赶紧给我出去”

翟潇闻认定他带了人回来，一个转身敏捷的躲过他的手，厚脸皮的坐在沙发上“别想骗我，张颜齐都告诉我了，你刚认识了一个比我还小一岁的男人，他送你回来的”他站起身逼近刘也“既然他可以，为什么我不可以？”

刘也终于明白他为什么这么说“那张颜齐有没有告诉你，我是自己打车回来的。而且，我认识谁，几岁，跟你有什么关系”

翟潇闻这才反应过来，仍然不依不饶“这个他倒是没说”

张颜齐？？？我也得来得及说，你也没给我机会。

“怎么跟我没关系，你这样对我不公平”他开始耍赖。

刘也被困在桌子和身体之间，慌乱着想推开他“你离我远一点”这个距离让他觉得危险。

“就不”翟潇闻得寸进尺的搂住他的腰，将两人距离拉的更近。

本来当初说分手的原因就不是因为不喜欢，分开半个多月，刘也也有过后悔，奈何联系方式和剩余的物品都被他手快处理了，找不到合适的借口也一直低不下头，这会儿被搂在怀里再加上发烧的作用，脸颊通红，睡袍经过刚才的拉扯松松垮垮的挂在肩头，露出白里透红的胸膛。

他大概是被烧糊涂了，伸手抚上翟潇闻的脸开口“从来就没有对你不公平”说罢踮着脚去够他的嘴唇，唇瓣相触，似乎打开了名叫情欲的开关，一发不可收拾，势必要把人烧的体无完肤才罢休。

翟潇闻紧紧的扣住他的后脑勺，在他唇间汲取甜蜜，刘也口腔内温度很高，比平常更湿滑，他从里到外亲了个遍，直把人双唇啄的泛着水光才恋恋不舍的松开。

手攀上肩头探入衣襟，轻轻摩挲着圆滑光洁的肩，他双手冰凉，刘也只觉得浑身的燥热都被缓解，喉咙间不自觉发出满足的叹息。睡袍带子没解，衣服顺着双臂滑下肩头，挂在臂弯，翟潇闻一手抚摸着他的背，一手在他腰间来回揉捏，探着头凑上去从白皙的脖颈吮吸着亲到胸前深粉色挺立的两点。

他张嘴含住一边，舌尖来回挑拨，刘也长时间没开过荤，身体轻轻颤抖着搂住他的脖子。翟潇闻接收到他的反应，坏笑着重重吮吸一口，刘也软着腿靠在桌子边，浅浅的呻吟。

睡袍下摆被他捞起来堆在桌子边，翟潇闻手指勾着裤边轻轻往下扯，内裤顺着一双长腿掉在地板上。他双手掂着圆润的大腿往上用力，让人坐在桌子上。刘也死死抱着他，在他耳边呢喃“翟潇闻，去卧室”

翟潇闻像是没听见他的话，扭着头亲吻他的颈侧，手指也缓缓向人身后探去，刘也急了，双腿夹着他的腰用力，声调也不自觉带着撒娇的婉转“别在这儿，窗帘没拉”

翟潇闻只能放弃自己的恶趣味，双手掂着他的臀瓣让人挂在自己腰间，亲吻着往卧室移动。刘也搂着他的脖子，睡袍挂在双臂上随着动作来回摇摆。

弯腰小心揽着背让身上的人躺在床上，快速脱掉自己的衣物，翟潇闻翻身躺下，示意刘也跨坐在他腰间，刘也解开睡袍腰带也没打算脱下，抬腿坐上去，身下的滚烫贴着他的臀瓣昭示着自己有多迫切，翟潇闻拉过他的手，伸出舌头从指根舔到指尖，再整根放入嘴中一根根来回湿润，做完这些才舔了舔嘴唇开口道“自己来”

刘也不是没自己做过，没觉得有什么害羞，俯下身贴着翟潇闻的胸口，微微翘起屁股，反着手熟练的探入穴口，他直接一次插入两根手指，发烧导致的体温上升，连穴肉都比往常温度更高，紧紧的包裹着突如其来的异物，他张着嘴轻轻喘息脸颊通红。

翟潇闻搂着他洁白的背来回抚摸，像是安慰。手指进出几个来回，又插入第三根，他很快完成扩张，湿泞一片的穴口微微张合，翟潇闻抬起胯在他股缝间蹭了蹭，刘也单手撑在他腹部，另一只手扶着挺立许久的性器对准穴口缓缓坐下去，贯穿到底的快感让他情不自禁扬起头，双臂贴着腰线蜷缩着。

两人许久未见，再次进入让他沉迷的身体，翟潇闻被紧致包裹着不自觉长出一口气，牵住刘也的手十指相扣感叹道“好热，好舒服，快要化在里面了”

刘也撑着他的手掌轻轻摆动腰胯，宽大的睡袍挂在臂弯来回晃动，细碎的呻吟着“啊嗯…我在发烧啊！笨蛋”

翟潇闻支撑着他动作，过了没多久，刘也浑身已经起了一层薄汗，他只觉得腰酸的不行头也昏昏沉沉，压着翟潇闻的双手无力的瘫倒在他胸口，虚弱的开口“不行了，我没力气了”

松开紧扣的双手，翟潇闻扶着他的腰直起身，脱掉睡袍，让人向后仰面躺在床上，握住柔软可爱的小腿搭在自己肩头，跪在床上开始有规律的进出，肉体撞击的响声逐渐在卧室内回荡开来，翟潇闻双手揉捏着他大腿内侧的软肉，将两条长腿向两边分开，俯下身亲吻他的双唇，刘也已经完全陷入情欲，他把全部的自己都交给翟潇闻掌控，闭着双眼跟随他的动作。

翟潇闻着迷的看着身下人意乱情迷的模样，想到自己差点就会失去他，有规律的进出转变为重重的贯入，双手撑在刘也耳侧俯视着他，沙哑着嗓音一遍遍重复“不分手好不好，不要分手，以后再也不提这两个字，你明明知道我只喜欢你”

刘也抬起眼睑看着眼前的人，伸长双臂搭在他的肩头把人向下拉近，从额头啄到下巴，张开嘴在下巴上轻咬，混合着甜腻的呻吟断断续续开口“…不分…嗯哈…再也不提”

得到满意的答案，翟潇闻直起身一手掐着腰一手圈住他下身的挺立，配合着挺胯的动作上下套弄，身下的床单被刘也抓的一团皱，翟潇闻每一次挺胯都准确刺激着他的前列腺，指尖在性器顶端打着转，快感带动全身微微挺起腰，刘也抬起双腿圈住翟潇闻的胯，脚趾紧紧勾着，他只差一点就要到达顶峰，手指颤抖着想去安慰自己的性器却被翟潇闻挡过，只能呜咽着诉求“翟潇闻…啊…我想射…嗯啊”

翟潇闻继续挺动着胯，安慰着开口“会让你射的，等我一会儿，还不够”刘也的后穴已经泛着红，肠液被性器进入的动作挤压出甬道，顺着拍打泛红的臀肉浸湿床单，柔软紧致的穴肉被肏干开来，两人浑身都开始发热。

刘也被仅仅只剩下一根弦的理智折磨的想哭，抬手抓住翟潇闻的肩膀，带着哭腔催促“嗯啊…快一点…再快点”

翟潇闻只好用力快速的挺动腰胯，数十下后刘也在重重的抽插中大腿紧紧夹着翟潇闻的腰浑身绷紧射了出来，他侧着头轻轻痉挛，后穴不自觉开始收紧。

翟潇闻快要到达高潮，双臂揽着大腿把他往上提了提，胯部紧紧贴合着他，腰线到大腿绷的紧紧的，用力肏干收缩的穴肉，一声闷哼中尽数射在了刘也体内，双手不自觉收紧捏住手边细腻的大腿肉，终于把数十天禁欲的郁闷一扫而光。

6  
他俯下身亲吻刘也让人稍微缓过神，抽出性器，在高潮的余韵中把人翻了个身趴在床上，双手撑在身体两侧直直的插入，刚灌得满满的甬道被插入的性器挤压，精液滴在床单上，刘也揪着枕头勾着小腿承受着他的动作。翟潇闻俯下身一手揽住他的胸口，一手捏着下巴亲吻他的嘴角，两人浑身赤裸着紧紧贴合。

翟潇闻每一次插入都重重的撞击着刘也的臀瓣，他只觉得自己快要被整个嵌入床里，脸颊埋在枕头上闷闷的呜咽“翟潇闻…翟潇闻…嗬啊…轻一点…我要不行了…啊呃”

这次他倒是听话，动作逐渐慢下来，然而温柔的代价是没有时间限制。翟潇闻已经射过一轮，后面两次持久力久到刘也已经开始求饶，他脑袋一片混乱，浑身滚烫，昏昏欲睡的任由翟潇闻摆弄。中间被他握住性器上下套弄到清醒，快感瞬间占领大脑，蹬着双腿又射了一次，浑身像被抽干了力气一般软绵绵的陷在床里，看着翟潇闻卖力的模样双眼逐渐合拢，迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

早上醒过来的时候只觉得浑身酸软，庆幸周末不用拖着散架的躯体上班。翟潇闻还没醒，刘也回想着昨晚，翟潇闻做完清理后又塞了片退烧药在他嘴里，这会儿醒过来倒不觉得难受。

他缓慢的移动到浴室洗漱完，套上干净的睡衣坐回床边拿起手机习惯性点开朋友圈，翟潇闻不知道什么时候拿着他的手机悄咪咪通过了自己的好友请求，第一条就是他半夜发的动态。

【不是小朋友，是男朋友】  
配图是两人十指相扣的手。

刘也扬起嘴角，点亮红心，转过身跪趴在床上在熟睡的人额头上轻轻落下一吻。

小朋友，也没有什么不好。他想。

END.


End file.
